


金东｜昨夜

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8





	金东｜昨夜

外套拉链直接拉到脖颈似乎在骤然降温的天气里，看上去合理异常。然而这种情况出现在大冬天都敞着加绒棉服的李鹤东身上，就显得有些诡异了。

刚下飞机回到宿舍，李鹤东跟在谢金身后一路收获了无数个探究性的眼神，偶尔还有胆大不要命的发出啧啧戏谑声。

“东哥今儿这是虚了嘿，谢爷牛逼…”

最末一个感叹词「啊」被李鹤东一记反肘直接堵回了胃里，章绍伟臊眉耸眼地求了饶，目送队长进屋。

却不知自己已经被记在了李鹤东「此仇必报」的小本上。

-

门板刚阖上，李鹤东就径直摘了墨镜往床上一扔，双肩包甩到墙角发出一声闷响，里头就装了两身衣服倒是摔不坏。

“地板还是找他们挤一挤自个儿选吧。”

李鹤东站在桌子前拧了瓶矿泉水灌了两口，头也不回地对着身后正在整理橱柜的谢金说话。嗓音沙哑，原本还算得上清澈的音色如今相当适合唱些撕心裂肺的摇滚。

“不是欸东哥～队长～鹤东老师～”

“叫祖宗也没用，滚蛋！”

谢金放下手头的衣服扭过来想抱住李鹤东，被无情地推开了。李鹤东伸手揉了揉还有些泛着水肿的大双眼皮，直接倒向了柔软的床铺。

宿舍都是标准的单床，至于队长和他搭档屋里的两张床是怎么拼到一块去的，那就小孩没娘说来话长了。

总之李鹤东抻开了手脚，呈大字型霸着四个床角，颇有一觉睡到明早不容打扰的架势。

谢金哪丢得起这会儿被赶出门的脸，忙上前跪倒在床边殷情地给人敲腿揉腰，那劲头简直是李莲英在世魏忠贤第二。

“东子今天是什么日子你知道不？”

“你祭日。”

李鹤东把脑袋闷在枕头里语气平静地给人判了死刑，谢金被逗得咧嘴笑出了声，忙又出声补充道。

“不是，也行吧和我也算搭边。今儿重阳，咱不出去庆祝庆祝这个普天同庆的老年人节日？嗯？上游戏厅玩会儿呗，还是吃涮肉烧烤麻辣香锅…”

“烧烤你大爷烧烤！吃个屁！”

谢金看着李鹤东突然撑起身子挥手推他的动作间露出的脖颈，和上面星星点点的斑驳粉印，反应过来昨晚那顿烧烤和惨烈的夜之间的联系。

韭菜山药生蚝加啤酒搅和出了奇妙的化学反应。

“你吃个噗干嘛，要不再尝尝我吧东哥。”

昨夜好风情，吃不着还不许人回味吗。

-

堂会主办方向来出手阔绰，给谢金和李鹤东一人开了间套房。然而李鹤东到底是没回成他那间房。

演出结束后两人上街逛了一圈，然后在路边随便找了家烧烤店。谢金总算是恢复利索了，李鹤东握着铅笔点单的手唰唰打勾打得那叫一快。荤的素的，海鲜河鲜，孜然花椒一撒全摆上了桌，外加半打啤酒。

然后自己五瓶谢金一瓶的原计划被打破了，谢金今儿居然破例喝了三瓶多点。虽说啤酒喝不醉，但劲头还是有一点的。

这就导致谢金看着绿油油的韭菜，白生生的山药还有个大肥美的生蚝，怎么想都觉得小男朋友这是醉翁之意不在酒，项庄舞剑意在沛公……

饿着谁也不能饿着媳妇儿啊，谢金开始酒足饭饱思淫欲，啊不是，思如何喂饱李鹤东。

第一步，回酒店。

第二步，进自己这屋。

第三步，上床。

二十分钟，进展到了第三步。

“唔别跟这起腻…刚那店没开空调热死我了…一身臭汗…”

谢金没急着回应，而是用铺天盖地的吻将李鹤东牢牢困在床榻。他把怀里的人层层剥开只给人留了条纯棉内裤，随后毫不客气地伸手抚上胸前两抹茱萸。

线条紧实的手臂绕过肩头扣住了李鹤东的后颈，迫使他上半身坐起倚在床头无法滑落。暧昧的水声戛然而止，谢金垂下脑袋吻住微微挺立的乳尖含在唇齿间厮磨。

李鹤东顺手替他摘了眼镜放在床头柜上，主动倾身将养的越发软和的胸脯往谢金嘴边送，自发地揉上了被冷落的另半边。谢金腾出空把自己也脱了个干净，肉贴肉地叠上李鹤东的身子。

全身哪哪都止不住地发软，唯独包裹在底裤中的物件却越发的精神。李鹤东另一只摸在谢金脊背上的手忍不住往自己身下滑，还没碰上什么就被谢金拽开了。

“今儿爷伺候您一回，坐稳咯。“

藏青色的面料已经被洇湿了一小块，谢金啮着松紧带扒下了裤边，已然起了反应的肉茎迫不及待地弹了出来。铃口半渗的清液甩了谢金半张脸，一滴晶莹正巧挂上微颤的睫羽。

谢金的睫毛不算特别长，但弧度很漂亮，那颗盈亮的水珠好似点缀在柳叶上的晨露，摇摇欲坠。

看得李鹤东连反攻的心思都活泛了，耸胯戳上人唇瓣还未往里深入，就被谢金卷着舌根扫荡了一圈马眼。湿热的口腔内壁紧紧包裹着柱身，舌尖灵巧地沿着欲望表面盘虬的青筋游走，深深吞吐几个来回后便退回到前端，只含住肉头，剩下的用双手裹紧，嘴巴就着手上的频率一起动作，间或夹杂着几次深喉。

爽是真的爽，李鹤东在床上傲娇也是真傲娇。

“嘶金葛格这口活儿不行啊…唔”

这具身子早已开发成熟，后头被孤零零冷落着也开始慢慢淌蜜。潮意隐约透过来，谢金顺利发现了李鹤东正挨饿的证据，犬牙狠狠剐蹭过铃口后松了嘴。

起身拉开床头柜最末的抽屉，花花绿绿的避孕套、水溶润滑、助兴小玩具铺了满满一层。啧，要么说高档酒店服务到位呢。也亏谢金事先检查了一遍才有那胆子拉着李鹤东滚床单，出差一夜他还真没想起带这类玩意儿。

李鹤东刚舒服地仰下身子躺平，就被谢金捉住一截小腿往外拐，后穴暴露在空气中无意识地收缩着褶皱。谢金挑了个不大不小的跳蛋拿在手心，又翻了个避孕套利落地用牙撕开了锯齿状的包装纸。

谢金直接把糊了他一手油的套子裹上跳蛋，往李鹤东身后凑过去。另只手绕开李鹤东还在淅沥冒水的阳具，攀上臂膀处的半甲纹身将人死死摁住。

“操！“

这副不打算扩张直接往里硬塞的架势把李鹤东的三分微醺醉意彻底吓没了，粗口刚往外吐了一个字就被谢金柔软的唇舌封住了，刚刚汲取来的体液又被渡回了主人口中。

腥苦的滋味渐渐漫开，谢金眼底噙满温柔，吻得专注。手上动作却也没停，低低开了一档的跳蛋浅浅划过大腿内侧的软肉，会阴处，鼓胀的囊袋间，在几处敏感地带晃了一圈又绕回了后头。

套子外面一层润滑剂都快干了才勉强破开穴口入了一小半，李鹤东一声怯怯的嘤咛激得谢金当机立断地跳高了一档继续往里推了一个指节。

跳蛋不深不浅地卡在肠壁里发挥着它的功效，勾出了一阵阵令人羞耻的欲望。李鹤东扭着身子想把小球取出来，却被谢金拽着手指和着他的两根一道挤进了肉穴。

跳蛋刚好被指尖顶上了深处的敏感点附近，内壁猛得收紧，缠住了二人的手指，谢金故意屈起指节压着凸起的一小块穴肉搓揉，逼得李鹤东颤着声射了出来。

在没有触碰性器的情况下被个玩具操到了高潮，丢人丢到了姥姥家。

“东子你可真是越来越有出息了～”

“闭嘴…拿出来…谢金…”

谢金笑着低头在人上下滚动的喉结处亲了一大口，波叽一声盖过了仍在李鹤东体内作祟的跳蛋的嗡嗡响声。知道他已经被这尺寸不够的小玩具折磨地够呛，谢金指尖挑着圆润的跳蛋从李鹤东尚在筋挛的穴里剥离了出来。

手上的水渍抹在腿根处把大片常年不见光的白嫩肌肤染得油光滑亮的，谢金大掌覆上半边臀瓣轻揉了两下，像是某种情色暗号。

李鹤东显然接收到了自家搭档的频率，转了个身乖乖撅着屁股趴好。什么反攻不反攻的又被抛到了脑后，到底抵不过骨子里钻心的痒。

谢金扶着自己的阳具在湿滑红肿的穴口蹭了蹭，一下子挺进了肠道，薄薄一层褶皱被撑到极限。这尺寸哪是玩具能够比拟的，李鹤东身子被撞得发颤，花壁绞着肉棒摩擦的快感将所有空虚都填满了，已经泄过一次的性器也重新鼓胀起来。

他已经说不出整话了，往日光彩熠熠的眼瞳只能无神地盯着枕头发愣，圆润的唇瓣半张着漏出些嗯嗯啊啊的细碎呻吟，涎水从合不拢的嘴角不住地滴进纯白的床单。

偏生谢金像不知疲倦似地快速抽送着性器的同时，欺身压上了汗淋淋的后背，把细密的舔舐啃咬像撒糖霜似地尽数洒在了李鹤东的颈侧。

乐极生悲大抵如是，李鹤东怕留印回头大褂领口遮不住，忙分出一只手推搡起谢金，下半身也不自觉地由于情绪起伏收紧了。然后不算长的指甲不小心划到了谢金脸上，隔着眼睛不到两厘米，给人直接吓射了。

男人在他体内深处喷出浓白浆液，穴里嫩肉密密麻麻地攀上来咬紧射精中的肉棒，一滴不剩地吞下，吃得餍足。

李鹤东是不饿了，可谢金晚上吃的那些乱七八糟的韭菜山药刚开始发挥那些广为人知的功效，这才哪到哪。

喝了三瓶啤酒连胆子也见长，谢金硬是磨着李鹤东又做了两次，床铺都湿到不能睡又半夜偷摸回了李鹤东那间房。

纵欲的结果全写在了次日二人的脸上，一个跟别人欠了他五百万似的墨镜一带谁也不爱，另一个么正狗腿地给大佬按摩呢。

-

最后重阳节还是过了的，李鹤东找了章绍伟这个大灯泡全程跟着。他才管不着谢金回头会不会打击报复人家呢，嘴欠，该！

游戏厅也去了，烧烤也吃了，只是李鹤东特意点的一碟子韭菜再没人敢伸筷子了。

END.


End file.
